It is well known to provide an electrical system for producing varying light beams in accordance with music or other audio input. Such systems have converted the music or other audio into electrical signals which are fed into a high frequency filter, an intermediate frequency filer and a low frequency filter. The output of each filter feeds a service such as a light emitting diode or incandescent bulb. See, for example, the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorDate1,977,997WallorOctober 19343,228,278WortmanDecember 19663,720,939PolenakMarch 19734,771,280MolinaroSeptember 19885,501,131HataMarch 19883,815,128McClureApril 19743,111,057CramerOctober 1959
Previous implementations of prior art light control have a very poor response to the audio signal, because of the drastically non-linear designs within the prior art of SCR and Triac firing circuits. This problem causes a very poor response of the output voltage to changes in the audio. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,128 demonstrates the typical problem of drastic non-linearity of the output voltage response to the audio signal. This is shown by circuit analysis and circuit simulation (SPICE) of the above mentioned patent. The combination of these two problems of compression and non-linear firing circuits produce very poor light response to music.
Another critical feature that the prior art that has overlooked is the importance of the proper use of compression. The lack of proper compression results in brings about a shortcoming of responsive, consistent results. This is typical of the prior art.